Business and Pleasure
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: A job Geralt takes turns out to be far more rewarding than expected. F!OC/Geralt.


A/n: Geralt is a hottie and I was saddened to find so few Witcher fics and even less smut, so I sought to amend that. Enjoy!

* * *

It was time to move on. Geralt had just made quick work of a group of drowners that had taken up residence on the bank of a lake that happened to be in a nobleman's backyard. His pockets were heavy with coin, far more than the job was actually worth, but he wasn't about to complain. The Hales were a wealthy family, and to pay him less than they had would reflect badly on them.

"Geralt! Do you have a moment?" A soft feminine voice called after him.

Alyss Hale, daughter of Lord Caledon Hale. She was quite beautiful. Would find herself a good husband some day. She had long golden brown hair that she curled just so, coupled with hazel eyes. Wore satiny dresses embroidered with wildflowers, low cut to expose her augmented breasts thanks to the corset he was sure she wore. She was also very young. Geralt doubted she'd even seen her twentieth year yet.

He turned, watching as the young lady ran to catch up with him.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a brief moment to appreciate her heaving chest as she caught her breath, further proof of a corset. He'd heard she went out hunting with the families dogs at times, so her level of fitness wasn't what had taken her breath from her.

"I just.. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for my family."

"It was an easy job."

"I'd like to show just how gracious I am," She blushed as she said it, feeling more than foolish.

"Your father has already paid me."

"Yes but, I mean to express my gratitude in another way. Would it be too bold to ask you- come visit me tonight? My window will be open." The girl stammered, trying her best to stand tall and assured like she had been groomed to do.

Geralt's eyebrows quirked, amused. "And what about your father?"

"Oh, he sleeps like the dead." Alyss said, laughing nervously.

"Guess I could stand to stay a little longer," Geralt conceded with a smirk. He wasn't about to turn down a beautiful woman. He had been on the road for a long time as well, and most women weren't so friendly to Witchers.

"Glad to hear it," She responded, smiling up at him. "Till tonight then."

Geralt spent the few hours before dark meditating, trying his best not to think too much about who and what awaited him. There was something pleasing about the wrongness of it as well, sneaking into the family's sprawling manor and fucking the old man's daughter while he slept. Her shyness was incredibly cute, and it led him to wonder if she'd blush through the whole act. He wouldn't mind that.

Finally, the night had arrived.

Geralt scaled the trellis beneath her window easily, arriving at the top in short time. Alyss was waiting there for him, as she said she would be. She sat at her vanity, wearing nothing but a thin white robe, lacy and see through. She turned to him. Even smiled. Her hair was down, allowing it to flow freely past her shoulders.

"You've come."

"Did you think I wouldn't? You're much too beautiful to be stood up." He teased, though he did find her beautiful. Her body was lithe but healthy, not rail thin like most of the people around this area. She had a wonderful set of hips as well, hips that he couldn't wait to put his hands on.

"Witcher, you're making me blush." Alyss giggled, her cheeks already a pretty rosy shade.

"I like it when you blush." He said, nearing her.

She stood and offered her hand to him. Her nails were clean and freshly manicured, and as he came close to her he could smell scented oils on her. Something like.. vanilla? She must've bathed recently. Was this for him?

When they both stood by her bed, she let go of his hand, backing up to stand in front of him. Alyss shrugged the robe off and it fluttered to form a puddle at her feet, revealing herself to him fully.

The moonlight from her window illuminated her, bare skin giving her body an ethereal quality. Just looking at her like this caused Geralt's pants to grow tighter. She could hardly look him in eye, she was so flustered.

"W-well?" Alyss crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. "I don't know what a stare means, sir Geralt of Rivia."

A slow smile tugged at Geralt's lips, "My apologies. It's difficult to form words when I want you so badly, my lady."

This satisfied her, as she laid herself down on the bed, beckoning him forward. He stripped himself down quickly, not wanting to keep her waiting.

"Ohh." She breathed, not bothering to hide her staring at him. He was so big! Now this was a man if she ever saw one. She felt her cheeks burn brighter as fear coupled with arousal rippled through her body.

"I take it the lady likes what she sees?" Geralt chuckled, joining her on the bed. The sheets alone were heavenly, better than any bed he'd slept in for months.

"Mhm." Alyss managed, nervously putting her hands on his massive chest. He had so many scars marring his body, courtesy of his job. She found herself fascinated by these imperfections.

"You're anxious," He stated, hearing her heart pounding frantically. He worried for a moment that this was not something that she truly wanted.

"I'm fine, really." Alyss said, leaning in and pressing her soft lips to his own chapped ones. It was warm, inviting, intoxicatingly intimate. He sighed his appreciation into the kiss as his calloused hands roamed her body.

She was incredibly responsive to his touch, his fingers bringing out goosebumps everywhere they went. He made a strangled sound not unlike a growl when she rolled her hips up and into his throbbing erection. In reaction to this, he pinned her down, using his weight against her and pressing hard kisses into her neck and chest.

Alyss moaned for him, breathy girlish sounds that made him want to take her so hard he'd leave marks on her too nice complexion. Remembering her anxiety earlier, he trailed a hand down her body, stopping between her thighs. When he rubbed his fingers against her opening, he found that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. With this assurance, he positioned himself to enter her, lubricating his cock by dragging it through her wetness. His hips pulled back, about to slide in.

"Geralt!" She startled, eyes wide like a hare that's noticed a wolf, scooting away from him.

"Alyss, what's wrong?" He questioned, staying put as to not frighten her.

"Th-there's something you should know first.. you see, I've never uh.. never lain with a man."

He pulled away immediately. "And you honestly want your first time to be with _me_ of all people?"

"Yes," She breathed, "more than anything."

"I don't understand.."

"I know I'll just end up married off to some fat and rich ponce soon anyways, never able to leave the house. Never able to make my own choices. So please, let me have this one last choice. I want _you_ , my handsome hero."

"Hm. Well if that's what you want, then I suppose I won't deny it." Geralt said. If that wasn't an ego boost.. Hero. That was new.

Alyss sighed contentedly, visibly relaxing. "Good. You may continue, if you wish. I'm alright now."

"Mm. There's something else I'd like to do first." He moved between her legs, coaxing them open with a few gentle strokes of her thighs.

"G-Geralt what are you doing?"

"Just relax, princess."

Alyss shuddered as Geralt kissed her inner thigh, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin. If her heart wasn't racing before, it certainly was now. She gasped sharply when his tongue laved across her silken folds. She sat up, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Relax," Geralt reminded her, pleased at how he could effect her.

"I'll try," Alyss said in an awfully small voice.

He returned to work at the apex of her thighs, laving his tongue across her, gently and then harder, earning pitiful mewls from the woman. Geralt had begun to rub her thighs gently, trying to still her shaking as best he could. She was close, he could feel it. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, sucking just so, flicking his tongue against it.

"Fuck!" Alyss sobbed out her climax, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth after, thoroughly embarrassed.

Geralt smiled at the sight, stroking his own cock a few times.

He straddled her once more, stealing a quick kiss from her parted lips, "You ready?"

"More than ever." Alyss smiled up at him, happily dazed.

Geralt eased himself into her without much resistance, able to bury himself in her heat entirely. It felt divine. Even better knowing it was his own work that had gotten her so wet. He remembered that she rode horses often without saddles, which meant she would have worn down her inner barrier. He began thrusting shallowly, getting them both used to each other. Alyss had wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"Geralt.. would you-...faster, please!" Alyss pleaded, now bringing her hips up to meet each of his thrusts.

"Demanding," Geralt chided, though he did as she requested, quickening his movements.

He wouldn't last long at this pace, so he did all he could to make each moment count. Her hands tried to find purchase on his back, greedily squeezing the muscles she found there. The room was alive with the sound of their bodies meeting again and again, her moans, his ragged breathing.

Alyss breathed his name then.

Geralt felt her legs shaking around him as she finished a second time, her body seeming to grip him and pull him in. He came inside of her hard, haphazardly thrusting as he did. They were both panting now, sweaty skin sticking to one another.

He pulled himself from her and lay next to her. Alyss cuddled up next to him, listening to him breath.

"Alyss?"

She moved to meet his eyes.

"You ever have monster problems again, realize that now I'll only accept _this_ as compensation."

"Mm. I may have to seek out monsters to bother me if it'll bring you back to me now and then." Alyss smiled, kissing each scar she could reach.

"Or I could just come and visit you when I'm around."

"That too!"


End file.
